SEQUEL - A Night That Wouldn't Be Ignored
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: This is a requested sequel. Read 'Drunken Encounter' before you start this if you want to know what has happened before this. - Beca needs to know what Aubrey and Chloe want. Jesse needs to understand that maybe he is not the one that Beca is in love with. ABC triple treble , one shot sequel.


**A sequel to 'Drunken Encounter' - thank you MandyJai13 for requesting it and for the idea.**

The Bellas were in rehearsals, practising for their next a capella competition. Aubrey Posen was as uptight as always, shouting and snapping at her Bella Ladies. Beca groaned, as she noticed that Chloe and Aubrey were still hiding their relationship, and she guessed that whatever she was to the both of them, she wasn't meant to tell anyone.

The brunette was relieved when they were given a twenty minute break, the Bellas all sitting in a circle of chairs and chatting. Chloe had sat down with them, while Aubrey was writing stuff on the whiteboard. Beca strolled over to the blonde she had slept with the previous night and also that very morning, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

The other Bellas hadn't noticed, but Aubrey tensed up, pushing Beca away. "Don't." She hissed, still writing on the whiteboard. Beca put her hands on her hips, mumbling, "I thought you said last night wasn't a mistake? You and Chloe both said it wasn't?"

Aubrey turned to face Beca, "Shut it Beca, not now." She warned, looking thoroughly harassed and even a little nervous. Beca ignored her, grabbing her hand and shoving her into the store cupboard, following her in and shutting the door.

"What the hell?!" Aubrey snapped. Beca took her other hand, and spoke softly, "Listen. If you don't like me in that way, I get it. I just want to know why you don't want people to know about you and Chloe?" and then she added quietly, "Or the three of us?"

Aubrey shuffled on her feet, wanting the brunette to let go of her. She sighed, explaining, "I do like you in that way, I like both of you in that way. It's just..we don't want people to know..not yet." Beca smiled sympathetically, her arms automatically finding the blonde's waist, and she whispered, "I don't mind people not knowing straight away, we could keep it between the three of us. Are you sure you both want me?"

Aubrey answered the question by kissing Beca on the lips roughly, pushing her against the wall, causing Beca to groan quietly. Aubrey's tongue caressed Beca's bottom lip eagerly, and Beca let the other woman's tongue roam her mouth as their hands explored each other's bodies.

They were interrupted when Chloe walked in, shutting the door after them, "I told the rest of the Bellas that they could go-" She stopped, her jaw dropping as she watched her girlfriend and Beca kiss furiously, Aubrey's dress removed and Beca's shirt being torn off her by Aubrey.

Beca realised Chloe was there, and she pushed Aubrey off her slightly, panting, "Chloe? I'm sorry if you don't want me doing this, she is your girlfriend." Chloe snaked her arm around Beca's neck, kissing her forcefully. She pulled back, sighing, "I don't care Bec, and watching you both doing that was so hot."

Aubrey grinned sheepishly, kissing down the brunette's neck and down to the valley of her breasts, cupping the black bra. Beca moaned softly, and watched as Chloe brought Aubrey into a smoking hot kiss, and Aubrey removed the ginger's checkered shirt, flinging it on top of the scatter of clothes.

Just as Aubrey was about to kiss Beca again, Beca whispered, "So..what does this mean? Am I.."

"Your our girlfriend." Chloe affirmed, and the blonde nodded her head, agreeing as she brought her lips to the brunette's.

Beca sighed happily into the kiss, feeling loved. They removed each other's clothes, sinking to the floor as they made love, this time, more slower and gentle - expressing their feelings to each other.

...

An hour passed, and the girl's exited the store room, giggling. They were all half dressed, and were quickly shuffling into their clothes. Beca was pulling up her skinny jeans, Chloe relocating and putting on her bra and buttoning her checkered shirt back over the top. Aubrey shimmied into her black velvet dress, whilst pulling her girlfriends back into an embrace. They quickly kissed each other's lips softly, then Aubrey fretted, "Can we keep this between us for a little? I'm not ready for people to know."

Her girlfriends nodded happily enough, and as they made their way towards the door, a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What do you think your doing?"

They turned around, Beca turning several shades of red as she stared back at a furious looking Jesse. She was about to say something when he shouted angrily, "I was waiting for you, I was going to ask you if you wanted me back. Obviously not. How long has this been going on Beca? I know your sleeping with them!"

Beca looked at Chloe, the auburn looking shocked as her she shuffled on her toes. The brunette glanced at Aubrey, and the blonde was breathing heavily, looking upset and angry. Beca frowned at Jesse, yelling, "I don't want you back, you lying bastard! You were the one that did the cheating, I saw you about ten minutes after you ended it with me, and you had your tongue down a blonde girl's throat!"

Jesse's mouth opened a little, baffled, "Maybe I wasn't always faithful..but I didn't sleep with _men_ Beca! Since when did you become a lesbian?!" Beca slapped him, anger swelling inside her. She shouted, "If you must know, the first time I slept with them was last night, after you broke up with me! I am bisexual, Jesse, and I have known for a long time, but never told anyone! I have realised that being with these two women make me happy and I love them!"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand quickly. She felt Aubrey and Chloe freeze beside her, then a comforting hand was on each of her shoulders. It was Chloe and Aubrey. Jesse stood dazed, rubbing his cheek as the pain erupted from the slap. He laughed incredulously, yelling, "Fine. If I can't give you what I want, I doubt these two can!" He shoved past them, knocking into Aubrey. The blonde shouted after him, "We can, and we will treat her better than you ever could!"

The three women were left in the empty rehearsal room, after Jesse had stomped out of the building, getting into his car and speeding off. Beca groaned, covering her hand over her face. "I'm sorry girls..I didn't mean to say that.." She mumbled, not wanting the two women to hate her for her announcement.

Chloe pulled the shorter woman into her arms, and Aubrey enveloped them both into a tight hug. Aubrey placed a kiss lightly on Beca's shoulder, whispering as tears appeared in her eyes, "It's okay to say it Beca, because we love you too."

Chloe kissed both of her beautiful girlfriends, admitting, "Yes, I love you Aubrey and Beca." Beca Mitchell had never felt so complete in her life. She wrapped her arms around the two women's waists, and together they walked out, and from now on - they didn't care who knew about them, because they were together, and they would always be. Beca would make sure that nothing got between them, and her heart fluttered as the two women leaned against her as they walked, and she knew that she wouldn't be alone, as long as she had them in her life.

The End.


End file.
